Кэрн Кровавое Копыто
; Воин (TCG) | race = Таурен |creature=Гуманоид | affiliation = Орда, Громовой Утес | faction = Орда | occupation = Вождь Кровавого Копыта, Верховный Вождь объединенных племен тауренов | location = место кремации - Красные скалыЗадание:Погибший вождь тауренов | status = Убит Гаррошем | relatives = Старейшина Кровавое Копыто (предок), Тамаала (спутница жизни), Бейн (сын), Тралл и Вол'джин (названные братья) }} Кэрн Кровавое Копыто - верховный вождь Объединённых Племен тауренов, вождь племени Кровавого Копыта и глава Громового Утеса. Объединившись с прибывшей на берега Калимдора Ордой, Кэрн стал одним из ее мудрейших и почитаемых лидеров. В событиях дополнения "Катаклизм" Кэрн погиб во время поединка с Гаррошем Адским Криком, отравленный Магатой Зловещий Тотем. Биография Кэрн Кровавое Копыто в Warcraft III Кэрн, бесстрашный и мудрый лидер племени Кровавого Копыта, жил на берегах Великого Моря в Степях. Кэрн - превосходный воин и мудрый лидер своего древнего народа. И хотя с годами его атаки перестали быть столь стремительными, он всё ещё полон силы и доблести. Этот великан с большим сердцем понимает, что его народ находится под угрозой вымирания из-за мародёров кентавров. Однако, его никогда не покидала надежда на то, что однажды он отведёт свой народ в новые земли, которые станут их домом и где они смогут жить в мире. Из-за постоянных атак мародёров кентавров и практически полного истребления местных животных из-за охоты, Кэрн решил отвести своё племя на зеленеющие поля Мулгора. Однако он понимал, что они не смогут дать отпор кентаврам в открытом поле, а их набеги становились всё более частыми, и надежда стала покидать вождя. Всё изменилось, когда Кэрн повстречал Тралла - юного вождя Орды орков, и видя, как тот сразился и победил группу кентавров, атаковавших таурена, он заинтересовался их благородством и жестокостью. Когда Тралл рассказал Кэрну, что они пришли в эти земли в поисках своей судьбы, Кэрн направил его на север, к Оракулу. Тралл сообщил Кэрну об армии кентавров, двигавшейся на север, и Кэрн тут же отправился на защиту своей деревни. Тралл собрал своих последователей и отправился на помощь Кэрну. Сражаясь с волнами кентавров, Кэрн поведал Траллу о положении своего племени, и юный вождь поклялся защитить караван на пути в Мулгор, в обмен Кэрн должен был указать дорогу к Оракулу. Кэрну и Траллу удалось вырваться и отбиться от кентавров, и в конце концов они прибыли в Мулгор. Кэрн рассказал Траллу, что Оракула следует искать в Когтистых Горах и, пожелав удачи, распрощался с ним. Прибыв в Когтистые Горы, Тралл с удивлением обнаружил, что Кэрн последовал за ним, так как хотел отплатить услугой за услугу. Кэрн призвал к ним на помощь виверн и помог освободить их из лап гарпий. Затем они все вместе захватили пик и прогнали оттуда людей, расчистив тем самым проход. Однако Джайна Праудмур оказалась впереди. Войдя в недра гор, Кэрн и Тралл разделились, и Кэрн обнаружил зачарованный камень духов, которой активировал волшебный мост к Оракулу. Добравшись до Оракула, вожди обнаружили там Джайну. Все трое поговорили с Оракулом, который велел им объединиться, если они желают одолеть Пылающий Легион. Им пришлось согласиться. Кэрн Кровавое Копыто Сила и мудрость Кэрна и мощь воинов тауренов помогли Траллу освободить Грома Адского Крика. Всем троим было необходимо объединить свои магические способности, чтобы очистить Грома от демонического влияния. Сражаясь бок о бок с Траллом, Кэрн принёс клятву верности его Орде, и вместе они одолели Пылающий Легион. Освоение Дуротара Кэрн помог оркам обустроить их новый дом в Дуротаре прежде, чем распрощался с ними и повёл свой народ в Мулгор. Здесь таурены построили крепость, защищавшую их от травивших их кентавров и гарпий. Однако, несколько месяцев спустя сын Кэрна - Бейн Кровавое Копыто, был схвачен кентаврами. Кэрн опасался худшего и впал в летаргическую депрессию. Его последователи старались как могли верно управлять своим народом, но они не могли сравниться с мудростью старого вождя. Его правая рука - Тагар - попытался помочь Кэрну, но тот не желал ничего слышать. Тагар опасался, что без Кэрна таурены долго не протянут. Когда Рексар и Рохан пришли просить помощи тауренов в грядущей битве с Адмиралом Праудмуром и его силами Кул Тираса, Кэрн велел им уйти и сказать Траллу, что он умер. Тагар поведал героям о том, что Бейн был захвачен кентаврами, и они тут же отправились расследовать его пропажу. С помощью Бавана Тотем Ветра они освободили Бейна и вернули сына его счастливому отцу. Кэрн на радостях сказал Рексару, что он не только направит помощь Траллу снова, но и сам вернётся. Он присоединился к группе воинов Рексара и отправился с ними в Пылевые Топи и помог разбить силы Праудмура. Окрылённые победой, они отправились на базу людей и положили конец правлению Праудмура - правлению ненависти. Затем Кэрн вернулся в Мулгор, к своему народу и своему сыну. Кэрн осознал, что кочевой образ жизни его народа представлял угрозу для них самих. Их было мало, и переходя с места на место они подвергали себя опасности, так как кентавры, свинобразы и другие расы легко могли напасть на них. При помощи Орды Кэрн обезопасил равнины Мулгора, который стал их постоянным домом, и построил первый город тауренов на вершине Громового Утёса. World of Warcraft Кэрн предан служению своему народу и его защите в этом погружающемся во тьму мире. Будучи великим воином, он считается одним из самых опасных живых существ в мире. Несмотря на его силу и доблесть, у него добрая душа, стремящаяся к миру и спокойствию на равнинах. Поговаривают, что, если бы он мог передать место вождя кому-либо, он бы тут же покинул Громовой Утёс, а сам бы отправился в дикие места. Многие верят, что он тренирует свего сына Бейна, чтобы в один знаменательный день тот занял его место как вождь тауренов. Кэрн нанимает только святых странников тауренов, из уважения к их наследию. Хотя его поведение не предполагает скрытного характера, он не сообщает, сколько странников на него работает, известно лишь, что все они таурены. Перит Штормовое Копыто - примечательный святой странник, работает исключительно на Кэрна и хранит множество его секретов (о которых не знает даже Тралл). Кэрн является духовным лидером тауренов Калимдора. У него очень сильная связь с окружающей средой, и он глубоко уважает как силы стихий, так и создания природы. Кэрн чрезвычайно мудр, но его неспешная манера поведения часто кажется тяжеловесной представителям других рас. Он предпочитает обдумывать проблемы, прежде чем предпринимать какие-либо попытки решить их, и зачастую медитирует несколько дней подряд без перерыва. Однако, если он всё же решил действовать, его практически невозможно столкнуть с намеченного пути. Он сражается с поразительной страстью, но никогда не теряет контроля. Он предпочитает наблюдать за врагами, прежде чем вступать в бой, чтобы понять, какие у них есть слабости и сильные стороны. Кэрн доверяет оркам и уважает их новую шаманскую культуру. Так же он относится и к ночным эльфам из-за их сильной связи силами природы. Но он старается избегать людей, дворфов и гоблинов; а если с ними всё-таки приходится иметь дело, он старается относится к ним снисходительно. Кэрн полагает, что духовные глаза этих рас ещё не полностью раскрылись и что, по сути, эти расы - всё ещё дети, которые учатся и что с ними надо нянчиться. Он питает сильную неприязнь к магии высших эльфов (ныне эльфов крови) и возмущается по поводу того, что они забросили учение природы. Катаклизм Когда прошли слухи, что новый Вождь Орды уничтожает мирных друидов, Кэрн вызывает Гарроша Адского Крика на почетный поединок, который проходил на арене Оргриммара. Магата воспользовалась тем, что Гаррош не знает её лично, и под прикрытием ритуала благословления покрыла лезвие его топора (Клиновопля) ядом. Во время битвы древнее рунное копье Кэрна было разрушено Клиновоплем, и яд попал в раны на его груди, вызывая частичный паралич. Умирая, Кэрн осознает предательство, его последней мыслью, перед тем, как топор Гарроша расколол нагрудник таурена, было: "И вот я, живший с честью, умираю преданным"". Кэрн умер прежде, чем его тело упало на землю. Тело погибшего вождя перевезено в Громовой Утес, где происходит восстание клана Зловещего тотема. Бейн помещает тело отца и остатки расколотого рунного копья на костер. Тралл приходит, чтобы оплакать таурена, и скорбит о гибели друга, известного своей добротой и мудростью. Тралл разговаривает с ветром, надеясь, что дух Кэрна услышит его, и рассказывает, что он всегда был сердцем Орды и всего народа тауренов, их духовным средоточием прощения, сострадания и учения. Орк кладет руку на лоб Кэрна, прощаясь с ним, и забирает самый мелкий осколок рунного копья, чтобы всегда помнить о вожде тауренов. Бейн становится новым лидером народа тауренов. Рунное копье Кровавого Копыта Каждый сантиметр этого массивного копья покрыт племенными рунами тауренов. Много лет оно передавалось из поколения в поколение по линии Кровавого Копыта. Каждый владелец вырезает на древке свою историю, прежде чем передать его следующему поколению. Долгое время владельцем копья был Кэрн Кровавое Копыто, но во время поединка с Гаррошем оно было расколото. Остатки копья помещены в костер с телом погибшего вождя, но самый мелкий из них сохранил Тралл в память о Кэрне. Цитаты Warcraft III *Я - Кэрн, вождь тауренов Кровавого Копыта. Вы, зеленокожие, сражались свирепо и доблестно. Кто вы? *Мы в долгу перед вами, и оплатить этот долг можно лишь кровью. Мы пришли помочь вам добраться до Оракула. Похоже, главное препятствие - эти розовокожие твари с железными шкурами. *Ха! Незачем со мной нянчиться, юноша. Может, я и стар, но уж никак не беспомощен. World of Warcraft Приветствие *Мы таурены, всегда чтим творения Матери-Земли. *Моё имя - Кэрн, я вождь тауренов Кровавого Копыта. *Ишь-не-ало пор-а, пусть Мать-Земля всегда улыбается тебе. *Не беспокойся, дитя моё, Мать-Земля присмотрит за тобой. Аггро *Ишь-не-ало пор-а! *За честь! Уничтожение рейда *The attackers have fled! Strength and honor to the Horde! WoW TCG *Ха! Незачем со мной нянчиться, юноша. Может, я и стар, но уж никак не беспомощен. The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm * "My father once said, 'Destruction is easy.' ... But creating something that lasts—that, my father said, was a challenge." * "What else did your father say?" Cairne, as described by his son, seemed so very wise to Anduin, and he hungered for more. Baine snorted slightly in laughter that was warm and genuine and yet laced with the pain of remembering too early for nostalgia. "There was something about ... eating all your vegetables." Замечания *Cairne's Endurance is named after him. *For a long while, Cairne was the only racial leader to possess a quote for wiping raids. *Prior to the announcement of Cairne's death, the Story & Lore panel of BlizzCon 2009 showed an artwork of Cairne and Thrall rescuing babies is shown, Chris Metzen described it as: "so bad ass". *Cairne was voiced by voice actor William Bassett. Галерея File:Cairnebloodhoof.JPG|Кэрн Кровавое Копыто File:Cairne Wei.jpg|Кэрн Кровавое Копыто by Wei Wang. File:CairneFuneral.jpg|Дух Кэрна поднимается над телом для воодушевления искателей приключений. File:Thrall & Cairne saving babies.jpg|Тралл и Кэрн спасают детей Эльфов Крови. File:Cairne Bloodhoof TCGWB.jpg|TCG. Видео thumb|left|305 px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки de:Cairne Bluthuf es:Cairne Pezuña de Sangre fr:Cairne Sabot-de-sang hu:Vérpata Cairne nl:Cairne Bloodhoof pl:Cairne Bloodhoof fi:Cairne Bloodhoof Category:Таурен Category:Главные персонажи Category:Исторические персонажи Category:Ирговые персонажи Category:Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму персонажи Category:Мертвые персонажи Категория:Герои